Typical light bulbs have male threads configured to fasten to the female threads of a light socket. There are many types of threaded sockets. For example, the most common light bulbs and sockets use “Edison screws”. Commonly used thread sizes include E12, E17, E26, E39, etc., which differ in thread size. Other sockets types are also used. Some light bulbs are secured to sockets using a bayonet mount. A typical bayonet mount has opposing L-shaped slots formed in the socket, and matching pins formed on the bulb.
To install a typical light bulb having a threaded coupling, a user presses the bulb into a light socket, while rotating the light bulb several turns (e.g., clockwise) to couple the light bulb to the socket. Similarly, to remove a light bulb, a user turns the light bulb in the opposite direction (e.g., counterclockwise). To install a typical light bulb having a bayonet mount, a user inserts the bulb into the socket with the pins aligned with the slots, and then turns the bulb slightly so the pins are pushed into a serif (a short lateral segment at the end of the slot). While these coupling systems can be simple, if the light bulb is in a difficult to reach location, such as in a ceiling fan, a high light fixture, etc., installing or replacing light bulbs can be cumbersome and difficult.